


I'll see you again sometime (For now, I'll close my eyes and dream of heaven tonight)

by Yunael



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Il n’est pas rare pour Kokichi de disparaître immédiatement à la fin de la journée, ou de se montrer indisponible le temps d’une certaine période. Cela vient avec son titre d’Ultime Despote. Il a une organisation à faire tourner, dit-il. Et c’est certainement la raison pour laquelle les autres ne se posent pas de questions quant à son refus de les accompagner. Seulement, Shuichi sait que, cette fois-ci, il y a autre chose derrière cette absence. Quelque chose que l’adolescent aux cheveux violacés ne lui dit pas.________________________________________________Kokichi est distant, ces derniers temps, et Shuichi s'inquiète. Il décide de lui rendre visite pour savoir de quoi il en retourne mais ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver avec le coeur saturé de peine et de tristesse.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	I'll see you again sometime (For now, I'll close my eyes and dream of heaven tonight)

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit au sein des couloirs de Hope’s Peak Academy. Le professeur face à eux leur souhaite une bonne soirée avant de se diriger vers son bureau afin de récupérer son sac, tandis que les étudiants s’affairent à ranger leur table respective tout en reprenant les discussions laissées en attente par le début de la leçon. Shuichi Saihara, se levant de sa chaise, esquisse un sourire lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis, Kaede Akamatsu et Kaito Momota, viennent à sa rencontre, rayonnant comme à leur habitude. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par Maki Harukawa, Rantaro Amami et Kiibo. Aujourd’hui, ils se sont mis d’accord pour se rendre au karaoké après les cours. Ils n’ont pas à se rendre au lycée, le lendemain, et pourront donc profiter pleinement de leur soirée sans avoir à se soucier de l’heure à laquelle ils rentreront. Et comme cela fait un moment qu’ils ne sont pas sortis tous ensemble, ils ont vraiment hâte de s’y rendre. Même Maki, qui n’est pas du genre très expressif, a les commissures des lèvres légèrement relevées. La seule tache s’élevant à l’horizon est la perspective d’avoir à écouter Kiibo chanter. Tous l’adorent, Shuichi le premier. Seulement, on ne peut pas dire que les talents vocaux du robot soient les meilleurs. Pour autant, il serait injuste de l’interdire de venir avec eux, et puis ils ont tout de même envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie également !

« On peut y aller ? s’enquit Kaede, penchant sa tête à gauche, puis à droite, dans un petit mouvement métronome.

\- Oui ! Je me sens plus prêt que jamais ! déclare Kiibo en posant les mains contre ses hanches dans une pose fière.

\- Ouma vient vraiment pas, du coup ? » demande Kaito à l’attention de Shuichi.

Ce dernier, avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, jette un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule, en direction du bureau déjà désert de son petit ami, Kokichi Ouma. Une expression attristée traverse son visage alors qu’il secoue négativement la tête.

« Visiblement pas. »

Personne ne s’inquiète davantage et tous quittent la salle de classe, discutant entre eux de choses et d’autres, passant des cours de la journées à leurs plans pour le week-end, dérivant par des sujets touchant leurs talents ultimes. Il n’est pas rare pour Kokichi de disparaître immédiatement à la fin de la journée, ou de se montrer indisponible le temps d’une certaine période. Cela vient avec son titre d’Ultime Despote. Il a une organisation à faire tourner, dit-il. Et c’est certainement la raison pour laquelle les autres ne se posent pas de questions quant à son refus de les accompagner. Seulement, Shuichi sait que, cette fois-ci, il y a autre chose derrière cette absence. Quelque chose que l’adolescent aux cheveux violacés ne lui dit pas. Enfin, pour qu’il lui dise quoi que ce soit, il faudrait déjà qu’ils communiquent. Communication qui se montre inexistante depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Peu importe combien de fois l’Ultime Détective essaye de lui parler, oralement ou non, il se retrouve sans arrêt confronté à des excuses de son petit ami qui prétend avoir des choses à faire et ne pas pouvoir _‘s’occuper’_ de Shuichi pour le moment, ou à une simple notification _‘vu’_ lorsqu’il passe par son téléphone. D’accord, Kokichi est quelqu’un d’assez compliqué à approcher, avec qui il faut se battre pour qu’il ne monopolise pas la discussion et pour le persuader à dévoiler ce qu’il a sur le coeur. Mais jamais, _jamais_ , le plus grand ne s’est retrouvé avec lui dans une telle situation. Son amoureux est troublé, perturbé par quelque chose qui lui est inconnu et pour lequel il ne peut donc pas lui venir en aide. Et cela le déprime autant que cela le frustre. Combien de fois lui a-t-il dit qu’il était là pour lui, au besoin ? Que jamais il ne le jugerait, qu’il pouvait se confier à lui, peu importe le sujet ? Il _sait_ que le petit leader fait de son mieux, qu’il s’est amélioré en communication depuis leur première rencontre. Mais ce n’est pas encore idéal, loin de là.

Il espère simplement qu’il lui en parlera lorsqu’il se sentira prêt. Qu’il ne gardera pas ses problèmes pour lui, ne se laissera pas dévorer tout entier par ceux-ci.

Leur sortie karaoké dure moins longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Après celle-ci, ils se sont contentés d’aller manger au fast-food du coin avant de rentrer aux dortoirs de l’Académie. De ce fait, il n’est que vingt heures lorsque Shuichi pénètre l’enceinte de ceux-ci. D’accord, ils ne sont encore que lycéens, mais avec les libertés que leur accorde Hope’s Peak, il n’est pas rare que les soirées se fassent plus longues, que certains étudiants ne rentrent pas avant tard dans la nuit. Bien sûr, aucun d’entre eux n’en profite pour faire quoi que ce soit d’illégal - pas à sa connaissance en tout cas - ; ils savent qu’ils doivent veiller à se montrer à la hauteur de la réputation de l’école et que le moindre faux-pas de leur part peut entraîner leur renvoi immédiat. Ils sont _‘l’avenir de la nation’_ , selon le directeur, et doivent se comporter comme tels.

Arrivant à l’étage auquel se trouve sa chambre, le jeune détective passe devant celle de son petit ami. Sur sa porte est placardé un petit _chibi_ le représentant, comme c’est le cas pour chacun des résidents. Shuichi ralenti le pas en jetant un coup d’oeil à celui-ci, puis s’arrête complètement. Il se demande si Kokichi est là. S’il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec lui. La sensation de ses bras autour de sa taille, celle de ses lèvres posées contre les siennes, la chaleur de son corps… Tout cela lui manque. L’impression que son amoureux le fuit est lourde dans son coeur. A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce de sa faute s’il se montre distant ? C’est une possibilité. Impossible de le savoir avec le silence s’étant installé entre eux.

Demain est un Samedi. Le week-end a commencé. Peut-être peut-il essayer de frapper à sa porte, de voir si son amoureux est disponible ? Il n’insistera pas, si ce dernier ne veut pas le voir. Mais il veut au moins tenter. Lui faire savoir que son absence est difficile à vivre. Rien que ce soir, il a eu du mal à pleinement profiter de ses amis, avec le plus petit errant dans son esprit, avec ses inquiétudes. Même les chansons interprétées par Kiibo ne l’ont pas autant affectées que d’ordinaire, c’est pour dire combien il ne se trouvait pas dans l’instant présent. Quelques fois, Kaede lui a lancé des oeillades inquiètes, lui a demandé si tout allait bien, ce à quoi Shuichi répondait par l’affirmative, prétextant la fatigue liée à la fin de semaine. Elle ne l’a pas cru, cela s’est vu à son expression. Il s’est promis de lui en parler, si jamais les choses ne se sont pas améliorées d’ici Lundi. Pour le moment, il veut essayer de régler le problème seul.

Lentement, il lève un bras et serre une main en poing. Celui-ci vient frapper, après une petite hésitation, contre le bois de la porte se dressant devant lui, le coupant de l’espace privé de Kokichi. Quelques secondes s’écoulent avant qu’il n’entende de l’agitation à l’intérieur. Des pas s’approchent, la poignée de la porte s’abaisse avant que celle-ci ne s’ouvre, laissant apparaître un jeune adolescent dont les traits sont tirés…d’épuisement ? De tristesse ? Shuichi ne saurait le dire. Il n’a pas le temps de trouver la moindre réponse puisque, de toute façon, lorsque ses iris lavandes se posent sur le plus grand, le leader se revête de son masque fait de mensonges en laissant un sourire que le détective sait faux étirer ses lèvres.

« Oh, Saihara- _chan_ ! Je pensais pas avoir l’honneur de te voir ce soir ! Tu ne devais pas passer du temps avec les autres ?

\- On vient de rentrer et je… Je me suis dit que j’allais passer. Voir comment tu vas.

\- Aw, mon bien-aimé s’inquiète pour moi, c’est adorable ! rétorque-t-il d’un ton moqueur. Je vais très bien, pas de quoi t’en faire !

\- … Je peux entrer ? »

L’autre garçon semble considérer la question un petit moment. Il scrute Shuichi avant de regarder sa chambre par dessus son épaule, puis finit par hausser celles-ci en se décalant pour laisser entrer son amoureux. Ce dernier s’exécute en observant les alentours tandis qu’il entend la porte se refermer. Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, après les cours, ou pendant le week-end. Mais jamais il ne comprendra comment Kokichi peut évoluer dans un environnement aussi peu ordonné, où s’entassent cahiers, classeurs, cartons, livres, feuilles volantes… Tout un tas de choses non-triées qui titillent le sens de la propreté du détective. Cependant, lorsqu’il lui fait la remarque, le plus petit déclare qu’il s’agit d’un _bazar organisé_ et qu’en laissant sa chambre ainsi, il est sûr que personne ne parviendra à trouver ses documents top secret car lui seul sait où ils se situent au milieu de ce désordre. Et honnêtement, Shuichi ne doute pas que quiconque cherchant quoi que ce soit là-dedans laisserait probablement très rapidement tomber.

Sans un mot, il va s’asseoir sur le lit du propriétaire de la chambre, ce dernier s’approchant de lui sans se départir de son sourire, les bras placés derrière lui.

« Ca fait un moment qu’on a pas eu de moment rien que tous les deux, finit par soupirer l’Ultime Détective.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Désolé, j’ai une vie très chargée ! En ce moment, mon organisation est menacée par un autre groupe qui essaye de perturber notre influence sur le marché mondial, tu comprendras que je dois donner tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les arrêter !

\- Ouma- _kun_ …

\- Je te promets de satisfaire ton appétit sexuel une fois que la situation sera sous contrôle ! Pour le moment, je dois garder mes forces, Saihara- _chan_ ! »

A ces mots, Shuichi ne peut empêcher ses joues de soudainement virer au rouge. Ce genre de remarques déplacées n’est pas rare venant de Kokichi alors il commence à en avoir l’habitude. Il sait qu’il s’en sert généralement afin de détourner l’attention, profitant de la stupéfaction de la personne en face pour dévier le sujet dans la direction qui lui plaît. C’est pourquoi il s’efforce de ne pas y répondre, de ne pas tomber dans ce piège lui étant tendu. S’il sautait toujours à pieds joints dedans au début, il sait se montrer prudent désormais. Même si certains accidents arrivent encore à ce jour, il ne peut le nier.

« Ouma- _kun_ , répète-t-il. Tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ? »

Son ton se fait des plus sérieux alors que ses iris dorées plongent dans celles de son petit ami dont le masque semble glisser l’espace de quelques secondes, probablement pris de court par le fait que Shuichi ne soit pas rentré dans son jeu. Seulement, celui-ci revient rapidement en place, de même que ce sourire plastifié ne plaisant guère au détective.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois de la moindre utilité contre le groupe nous ayant pris pour cible, mais j’apprécie la proposition ! »

Il n’en démordra pas, pas vrai ? Il compte continuer de dissimuler ce qui le tracasse, sachant très bien que le détective décèle assez facilement ses mensonges… Une autre manière pour lui de communiquer le fait qu’il ne souhaite pas en parler. Un soupir échappe à Shuichi tandis que, sans un mot, il tend les bras vers l’autre garçon afin de l’attraper par les épaules et l’attirer contre lui. Un petit son surpris lui échappe alors que son corps se fait étreindre avec toute la tendresse dont son amoureux est capable. Si les mots ne l’atteignent pas, alors il le lui fera comprendre autrement. Et cela semble fonctionner puisqu’il ne se débat pas, ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, il pose son front contre l’une des clavicules de Shuichi, entourant silencieusement sa taille. L’une des mains du plus grand va se balader dans le dos de son petit ami pour le caresser. Ses phalanges effleurent ses omoplates, passant sur chacune d’elles avant de glisser entre elles, suivant les petites bosses de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, ses doigts dévient pour aller à la rencontre de ses côtes contre lesquelles il remonte, puis descend de nouveau. Quelques frissons secouent le corps de Kokichi dont les mains se referment en poings sur l’uniforme de l’adolescent, attrapant un pan de celui-ci. Des frémissements que le détective croit dûs à ses caresses avant de remarquer que ces derniers se rapprochent davantage de spasmes, comme si le contact lui faisait mal.

« Ouma- _kun_ ? »

Inquiet, Shuichi repousse délicatement le petit leader pour se retrouver confronté à une vision qu’il était loin de s’imaginer. C’est bien la première fois qu’il témoigne d’une telle expression sur son visage enfantin, tant et si bien qu’il ne sait comment réagir, l’espace d’un instant. Sur les joues blêmes de Kokichi s’écoule un torrent de larmes, provenant des glandes lacrymales de ses yeux clos. Son expression est déformée, brouillée par une peine si grande qu’elle brise le coeur de l’Ultime Détective. Qu’a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que le despote se retrouve dans un tel état ? Jamais il ne l’a vu ainsi, écrasé par tant de peine au point de s’en montrer vulnérable. Il comprend soudainement son comportement des derniers jours, le fait qu’il cherchait à éviter Shuichi. Kokichi n’aime pas laisser ses émotions se montrer, même devant le garçon pour lequel son coeur bat. Il ressent quelques problèmes quant au fait de se savoir ouvert, effrayé quant à l’idée de se faire exploiter, abuser. Quelque chose a dû lui arriver par le passé qui l’aurait poussé à se renfermer de la sorte, c’est pourquoi son petit ami ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

Il le reprend contre lui, la main précédemment présente dans son dos venant se poser dans ses cheveux. Il laisse ses doigts filer entre ses mèches violacées, caressant son crâne de la manière la plus rassurante possible, lui faisant tacitement comprendre qu’il est là. Qu’il est là, et qu’il ne compte pas le laisser. Qu’il est là, et qu’il l’aime. Peu importe ce qui a pu arriver, il saura se montrer une oreille attentive au besoin.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? couine-t-il, la voix étouffée. Je t’ai dit… Je t’ai dit que ça allait.

\- Et de toute évidence, ce n’est pas le cas. Je suis content d’avoir un peu insisté.

\- Pourquoi ? Ca… Ca t’avance à quoi de me voir comme ça ? Pour pouvoir te vanter d’avoir vu Kokichi Ouma fondre en larme ? Pour conter à quel point je suis faible et misérable ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Ouma- _kun_ , je m’inquiétais pour toi. Je m’inquiète toujours. Je me doutais qu’il se passait quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que… Que c’était à ce point. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

\- Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? »

Nouveau soupir de la part de Shuichi. Il aurait dû se douter que voir le leader ainsi ne réjouirait pas ce dernier. Qu’il se mettrait immédiatement sur la défensive. Ses caresses se poursuivent, accompagnés de petits baiser déposés contre son front.

« Ca m’intéresse parce que je tiens à toi. Parce que je t’aime, Ouma- _kun_. Et parce que je t’aime, je n’aime pas te savoir ainsi, aussi mal. Tu n’es pas obligé de me dire ce qu’il se passe, si tu n’en as pas envie. Je sais à quel point tu as du mal avec le fait d’exposer tes émotions. Mais je veux au moins que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Que ce soit pour te changer les idées, pour te rassurer, ou si tu décides de m’en parler. Je suis là, et je le serai toujours. »

Le silence s’installe entre eux, seulement perturbé par de petits bruits s’élevant de temps à autres de la gorge de Kokichi ainsi que de quelques reniflements de sa part. Son emprise sur Shuichi se fait plus forte, s’agrippant à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s’il était terrifié à l’idée qu’il ne disparaisse au moindre relâchement de sa part. Ses caresses se poursuivent, lentes, douces, visant à détendre son petit ami tremblant dans ses bras. Il a l’air si fragile ainsi, si petit. Bien plus que d’ordinaire. Tant et si bien que le détective serait prêt à tout pour le protéger de quoi que ce soit cherchant à lui faire le moindre mal. C’est déjà le cas d’ordinaire mais, actuellement, cette sensation est décuplée.

« …quitté.

\- Hum ?

\- … Un membre de DICE…nous a quitté… » finit par hoqueter Kokichi.

Le détective peut sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Oh.

Oh non.

Il était loin de s’imaginer que…

« Par… Par _‘quitté’_ , tu veux dire… »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Ce qui constitue déjà une réponse en soi. Ses deux bras passent autour de l’abdomen de son petit ami, lui faisant ressentir sa présence autant que possible. Kokichi parle si souvent de son organisation, de ses membres. Il les dépeint toujours d’une manière qu’ils semblent davantage tenir de la légende, de l’entité plutôt que d’individus à part entière. De ce fait, Shuichi les imaginaient invincibles, immortels. Et il voyait un peu leur leader sous le même jour, bien qu’il le côtoie de manière régulière, quotidienne. Cette déclaration de sa part soulève le voile sombre obscurcissant la vision du détective, lui permettant de se figurer les membres de DICE pour ce qu’ils sont vraiment: probablement des adolescents ou jeunes adultes comme Kokichi, à la recherche de stimulation, d’un sentiment d’appartenance. Des individus vulnérables, pouvant se briser comme n’importe qui, dévastés quant à la perte de l’un de leur camarade.

« … Je suis désolé, Ouma- _kun_.

\- … Elle allait enfin… Enfin passer les examens… Pour rentrer dans la fac qu’elle voulait… souffle le despote. Elle s’est démenée… A passé tant de temps à travailler pour avoir le niveau requis… Et… »

De nouveaux sanglots secouent son corps, pressé contre celui de l’autre garçon. Ce dernier garde le silence, écoutant son récit sans la moindre interruption.

« Elle était si gentille… Tellement gentille qu’elle… Elle a voulu venir en aide à une vieille dame… Qui se faisait agresser par un sale voleur… Mais il s’est défendu et l’a repoussée… Il l’a poussée et elle a trébuché sur la route… »

Shuichi n’a pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour s’imaginer ce qui a pu se passer. Ses lèvres se posent une nouvelle fois contre le front de son amoureux. Son amoureux se livrant à lui, déballant les sentiments qu’il maintenait enfermé en son coeur depuis maintenant des jours. Comment a-t-il pu se rendre en classe comme d’ordinaire, toujours aussi souriant et turbulent ? Comment n’a-t-il pas craqué plus tôt ? Combien de fois a-t-il camouflé ainsi ses émotions sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive, ne s’en doute ne serait-ce qu’un minimum ?

« Ils ont réussi à arrêter son meurtrier… Mais elle, elle ne… Elle ne reviendra pas… Jamais… Elle est partie pour toujours…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais… Sache que je suis là, Ouma- _kun_. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. Alors tu peux en profiter pour vider ton sac. Pleure, crie, tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te sentir mieux un minimum. Elle… Ton amie est partie, oui. Mais toi, tu es encore là. Et tu peux… Non, tu _dois_ aller de l’avant pour elle. Bien sûr, prends le temps dont tu as besoin pour te remettre, pour faire ton deuil. Mais sois sûr de relever la tête, d’accord ? Je serai là pour t’y aider. Et les autres membres de DICE aussi, j’en suis sûr. Tu allais leur rendre visite, ces derniers soirs, pas vrai ? Vous vous souteniez mutuellement, vous vous assuriez qu’aucun d’entre vous ne reste seul.

\- Mhm…

\- Vous avez de la chance de vous avoir les uns les autres. Comme une belle grande famille. »

Malgré le poids présent dans son coeur, Shuichi ne peut s’empêcher un petit sourire en se figurant toutes ces personnes s’entraidant, se donnant tout l’amour dont elles ont besoin, tout le support possible. Il sait à quel point Kokichi tient à eux. Et le sentiment est très sûrement réciproque.

« Ils ont…besoin de moi…

\- Je sais. Et tu as besoin d’eux.

\- Mhm… Et j’ai aussi besoin de toi… Saihara- _chan_.

\- Et moi de toi. »

Le visage souillé de larmes de son petit ami se redresse vers le sien. Ses membres tremblent encore légèrement mais se sont tout de même calmés. Lentement, ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre de celles de Shuichi pour déposer contre celles-ci un chaste et reconnaissant baiser. Il est heureux que le détective soit passé le voir. Lui qui n’aime pas dévoiler ce qu’il a sur le coeur est soulagé d’avoir pu en parler à quelqu’un d’autre qu’à l’un des membres de DICE. Quelqu’un a qui il fait confiance, quelqu’un qu’il aime comme jamais il n’a aimé.

Les choses sont compliquées, pour le moment. Ses émotions, libérées de leurs chaînes, rebondissent dans son esprit, violemment, l’empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence tout contre lui. Et ce n’est peut-être pas si grave. Cette présence lui fait du bien. Le rassure. Apaise son âme. Il n’a besoin de rien d’autre pour le moment. Rien d’autre que Shuichi, ses bras, sa voix, son amour. Il lui faudra peut-être du temps pour ne plus ressentir cette vive douleur dans son coeur quant à cette disparition. Combien de temps, il l’ignore. Mais il sait qu’il y parviendra. Il y parviendra car il a, à ses côtés, son organisation. Sa famille construite de toute pièce qu’il n’échangerait pour rien au monde. Mais il a également son cher et tendre, son détective qui, et il ne pensait pas avoir cette certitude pour qui que ce soit en dehors de DICE, peu importe les circonstances, ne le laissera jamais tomber.


End file.
